Tinkerbell and the Pirates
by Sally97
Summary: AU Crossover between Veronica Mars and Once Upon a Time. Veronica Mars had retired from the FBI life and is visiting Logan in LA, who is now a manager for a famos band. "The Pirates" are Jefferson, Victor, Sean, Snow and Killian Jones. What happened in the FBI to make Veronica quit? Why did Logan call her out to LA? And will Veronica punch the jerk who she met in Logan's office?
1. Meeting of old friends

**Tinkerbell and the Pirates Chapter 1: Meeting Friends**

**A/N: This fanfic has taken me ages! I have had the idea for Veronica Mars to somehow cross over with Once Upon a Time, and for Veronica and Killian to become friends. Hope you enjoy!**

Veronica Mars pulls her car into the underground parking lot of a ten story high building in Los Angles. Drawing out a piece of paper from her bag, she hops out of the car. She had been living with her Dad and Alicia for the last two months back in Neptune, and had seen quite a few of her old high school friends, including a couple months pregnant Mac who was married to a very happy Dick Casablancas. Wallace had come over from New York to see her, taking a break from his basketball season, and she also saw Weevil, who was now working for her Dad, at the Sheriff's Department. Deputy Weevil. Yeah it sounded funny to her the first time too, but then she realized how committed he was to stopping crime in their small town of Neptune. The only person she hadn't seen yet was Logan. He was working in LA now, being a manager to a famous band called "The Pirates".

One night Logan called Veronica and asked if she wanted to meet up and talk. He sent her an airplane ticket to LA and off she went. Logan was waiting for her at the airport when she landed. As soon as he saw her he pulled her into a bear hug, she hugged him back just as hard. They pulled apart and Veronica was crying. He took her to his house and they talked all night about trivial things, until they came upon the subject of why Veronica wasn't working for the FBI anymore after working there for more than six years.

"Hey, It's alright Veronica." Logan had said pulling her into a hug. "Hey, why don't you come round to my office tomorrow at about noon, and we'll have lunch. I'll even introduce you to the band." Logan said, smiling down at Veronica.

"Yeah, that would be nice." She replied, wiping away her tears then she smiled up at him.

The automatic doors, which led to the lobby area, open for Veronica as she approaches. Walking up to the front desk Veronica asks where she could find Logan.

"Mr. Echolls' office is on the eighth floor, you can't miss it." The secretary says, smiling warmly at Veronica. "He is with a client at the moment, but he said to wait for him in his reception area until he is finished."

"Thanks." Veronica says, walking towards the elevator. When she reaches the eighth floor and the elevator doors open she walks into the sitting room. There was a reception desk on the other side of the room, where a young woman sat painting her nails a deep shade of red.

"Hello? I'm here to see Mr. Echolls?" Veronica says, walking over to the beautiful brunette, who looked up when she spoke. Putting down the nail polish the woman smiles warmly at Veronica.

"Hi, I'm Ruby. And you must be Veronica Mars. Logan has talked so much about you, I feel as though we've already met." Ruby, who was no older than twenty-three, squeals.

"Yep, I'm Veronica." Veronica says, feeling uneasy as to why Logan would talk about her so much to his secretary. Ruby was wearing tight skinny jeans and a loose red top with a wolf pendent necklace. She gets up from her desk and walks over to a door that would have led to Logan's office, and knocks. She opens it slightly, saying that Veronica is here.

Logan then comes walking out of the room and smiles at Veronica.

"Hey Ronnie." He says.

"Hey." She replies, also smiling.

A man walks out of the room Logan just left and stands next to him.

"Logan, who's the blond?" The man asks, with an Irish accent.

"I'm Veronica Mars." Veronica says introducing herself to the young man, who looks her up and down and smirks.

"Well, love, you are gorgeous aren't you?" He says. Veronica glares threateningly at the man. The man chuckles, glancing to his manager, and trusted friend, standing next to him. Logan slaps his hand into his forehead and sighs. _This was going to be fun_. He thinks to himself.

"Killian, shut up. Veronica, please ignore him and follow me to my office." Logan says, gesturing towards the room he just left.

"Sure." Veronica says, following Logan into his office.

"Killian I'll see you and the others in about an hour at Jefferson's place." Logan says over his shoulder.

"Yep, see you then. Until next time Miss. Mars." He smirks at Logan, and chuckles at the look that is thrown his way by his friend. Veronica gives the flirt another death glare, and then follows Logan into his office.

Logan's office is brightly lit and has nice, comfortable furniture, as well as a widescreen television set.

"Wow." Veronica says as the door closes behind her, "he seems like a douche."

"Yeah, he grows on you when you get to know him." Logan replies, sighing.

"You've really got your hands full with that one." Veronica says, as they both take a seat, Logan behind the desk and Veronica on one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk.

"Yeah, well. He isn't that bad when you get to know him."

"How about the other members of the band?"

"Jefferson; the drummer, is pretty cool, maybe a bit crazy but you know guys that age, they are all pretty crazy. Sean; plays guitar, pretty quiet and mellow guy, he's the one who breaks up all the fights and never takes sides. Sean is the youngest at twenty-one years old; the others are about twenty-three. Victor; the base player, he is flirty and kind of a lady's man, reminds me of a younger Dick. Snow; only girl in the band, she plays the keyboard, she is Sean's older sister and all the guys love her to bits, she kind of mothers them, and me." Logan says, smiling. "And then there's Killian Jones, the guy you just met outside. He is the lead singer and lead guitar. He is the biggest flirt I have ever known, but he is a good kid." Veronica raises an eyebrow at Logan's description of Killian.

"He sounds like a younger you." She quips.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't sing back then nor can I sing now." Logan quips back without a pause. Just like old times. "Oh, and the hilarious thing is that all of them have been nicknamed by the fans as different fairytale characters." Logan says, laughing out loud. "Jefferson is the Mad Hatter, Sean is Prince Charming from Cinderella, and his girlfriend is called Ella so that is even more entertaining. Victor, he is studying to become a doctor, so he is Doctor Frankenstein, Snow had been named Snow White. Her real name is Mary Margaret, but we all loved her nickname so much that we use it all the time. Killian is Captain Hook, because he is the 'captain' of 'The Pirates'. Get it?" Logan says smiling.

"Yeah, that's creative." Veronica says. "So who are you supposed to be, or haven't the fans nicknamed you?"

"No, they haven't nicknamed me, but the band has. Apparently I'm Jasmine from Aladdin." Logan replies, grinning. Veronica burst out laughing.

"Because you look great in a bikini?" She manages to say after she has controlled her laughter.

"No, because I'm fiery." He says, "but I would so look great in a bikini, don't you thing?" He quips, making Veronica laugh more.

"I was going for Hercules, but hey what can you do?"

"So, Logan. Why am I here?" Veronica asks as she settles herself more comfortably in her chair, after fully recovering the act of breathing.

"Well, I heard about the accident and I thought you might be looking for a job, a well paying job in fact."

"What do you want me to do here? Become you assistant. Because I'm not that desperate, Logan." She says with a laugh.

"No. Not an assistant. In the passed year the band has been gathering fans all over the world and their security has to be amped up. So I was wondering..."

"You want me to become their personal nanny?"

"No. I want you to use your physical FBI training and keep them safe."

"Logan, I got shot in the shoulder a two months ago. I can't be a security guard."

"In a couple more weeks you'll be fighting fit again Veronica, and then you'll need a job that pays. And this job pays, I assure you. And you won't be a security guard you'll be a personal bodyguard. They need someone to keep them safe when I'm not around, someone they trust, someone I trust."

"You still don't get it I shot a man and killed him. I – I don't know what I'm doing with my life." Veronica says, her voice wavering, tears threatening to spill.

"I know. But you loved your FBI job, and this job is like it, except you aren't expected to shoot anyone." Veronica just fiddles with her hands worry filling her eyes.

_Maybe getting back to a working job would be good for me. _She thinks. _Keep me busy and it might be interesting working with these guys, and girl, even though their front man is a bit of a jerk._ Veronica makes up her mind and stands up.

"Where are you going?" Logan asks feeling panicked, thinking he scared her off.

"We are going to lunch aren't we? I really want to meet the band. And besides I am SO hungry!" Veronica says, smiling at her old friend.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter for this fic. Remember to review! :)**


	2. Introductions are in order

**Tinkerbelle and the Pirates Chapter 2: Introductions are in order**

"Feet off the coffee table Killian Jones." Snow says in a deadly tone of voice, making him slowly take his feet off of the table and lower them to the floor.

"That's better." She replies smiling down at him, her anger leaving her as quickly as it came, passing out everyone's lunch.

"Pizza is the tastiest food ever." Victor exclaims, bowing slightly to Snow as she gives him his food.

"Umhmm." Jefferson agrees, hitting his drumsticks against his leg, the chair he was sitting on and Sean, who shoved him away playfully. Sean started laughing as Jefferson decided to practice drums on his head.

"Stop it both of you, or else Victor will eat your food." Snow giggles as Victor looks up guiltily from stealing a slice of pizza each from Sean and Jefferson's plate.

"You weren't eating it." He says shrugging, pizza halfway to his mouth. Sean offers Victor more pizza from his plate, whereas Jefferson throws a pillow at his food-stealing friend, which gets him in the face. Then they all start laughing.

Jefferson and Sean were sitting on one of the huge sofas in the living room area of Jefferson's apartment, Snow was sitting in a reclining chair next to the sofa, Victor was sprawled on a bean bag on the floor and Killian was lounging on the other sofa.

There came a knock at the door.

"Not it." Yelled Victor, not wanting to have to get up and answer the door.

"Not it." Yelled Snow, Killian and Jefferson all at the same time.

"Fine I'll get it." Sean says getting up from his spot on the sofa, and walking down the corridor to the front door of the apartment.

"He is so bad at that game." Killian comments, as he gets up and grabs a couple of sodas from the mini fridge in the corner of the room. Throwing one to Jefferson and handing one over to Snow, he sits back down. Sean walks back into the room hand in hand a tall willowy blond.

"Hey guys." She says, smiling at everyone in the room.

"Hey Ella." They all reply in union.

Sean sits back down and Ella joins him and Jefferson on their couch. Leaning over she kisses Sean on the cheek, as he serves up some pizza for her.

"Get a room you two." Victor says, throwing a pillow at them. Sean catches it and throws it back at Victor who gets hit in the face with it, making everyone laugh.

They all start conversations among themselves until another knock at the door interrupts them.

"Not it." Yells Jefferson, Ella, Killian and Victor all at the same time.

"Not it." Sean manages to yell.

"Damn it." Snow says laughing. "I had a mouth full of food." She complains as she gets up to answer the door.

"Hey guys." Logan says as he walks down the corridor towards the living room, "this is an old friend of mine, Veronica." He says, gesturing to Veronica who was standing next to him.

"Hi." She says awkwardly.

"Veronica, this is Jefferson, Sean, Ella, Victor, Snow and you have already met Killian." Logan says pointing to each person as he says his or her names.

"Hi Veronica. Logan has told us so much about you." Snow says warmly, sitting back down.

"Not all bad, I hope." Veronica smiles back at Snow.

"You know me Mars." Logan quips, smirking at her.

"Too well, Echolls." Veronica quips back.

"Is Ruby coming?" Victor asks, mentioning Logan's secretary, as he sits up straighter in his beanbag.

"Uh, no. She's got a lot of work to do." Logan says.

"You're working my girl into the ground Logan." Victor complains. Veronica looks at the pair confused.

"Ruby, his secretary/assistant, is my girlfriend." Victor clears up for Veronica. She nods in understanding, and internally sighs a sigh of relief. Veronica didn't like the idea of Logan's secretary being single, seeing as she was around him so much.

Ella gets up from her spot on the sofa and walks over to Veronica and Logan.

"Hey Veronica, I'm Ella, Sean's girlfriend. Did you want some pizza, we were just having lunch?" Ella says gesturing to the coffee table where the boxes of pizza were located.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm starving." Veronica says, helping herself to a couple of slices of pizza.

"Hello lass." Killian smirks from his place on the sofa. "Only seat left is next to me."

"Isn't it my lucky day." Veronica says, her voice filled with sarcasm, as she sits down on the other end of the sofa from him.

"Well, lass, it really is." Killian replies, slightly shocked by her confidence.

"Hmmm." Veronica says, tilting her head to one side, about to verbally abuse the Irish idiot when Logan sits down in-between Killian and her, handing her a beer.

"Thanks Logan." She says, as she accepts the bottle, and takes a drink.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Snow asks, noticing the familiarity between the two of them.

"Long time." Logan says, grinning at Veronica.

"Seventeen years ago? No, wait eighteen years." Veronica says, looking at Logan with amazement.

"Now I feel old." Logan says rubbing his forehead.

"You are old." She laughs.

"You're old too."

"Yeah, but you're older."

"By a couple of months."

"Still older, I can even see a little bit of grey hair." Veronica says, squinting and pointing at Logan's hair.

"What!" He says getting up quickly and running out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall.

Veronica bursts out laughing after Logan's panicked exit.

"There aren't any grey hairs, are there?" Jefferson asks, with a wide grin on his face.

"Nope." Veronica breaths out, still laughing.

"I like you." Victor says, joining in with her laughter, Sean and Jefferson chuckling too. Snow smiles at the vanity of their manager, and Ella giggles. Killian just grins at the gusts of this girl. Logan got mad when anyone made fun of his hair, and his temper was not one to trifle with.

Logan storms back into the room and walks over to a still laughing Veronica. He gives her a death glare; Veronica stops laughing and stands up to face him. She smiles at him, daring him to try something. He stops glaring and smirks at her with mirth in his chocolate brown eyes. She smiles warmly back at him and sits down on the sofa again. Logan laughs and sits next to her.

"I like this girl Logan, she's got balls." Killian says to Logan, admiring the tiny blond sitting next to him.

"Yeah, so guys, the reason I invited Veronica here, was to introduce you to your new personal body guard." Logan says, talking to the whole group. Victor chokes on his soda and Jefferson starts hitting him on the back roughly. Snow looks at Logan like he doesn't see that Veronica is tiny, Killian out right laughs, and Sean furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"The lass may have balls, but she's no body guard." Killian chuckles.

"No offence Veronica, but you don't look like the body guard type." Sean says, looking from Logan to Veronica as if they were about to tell them all the punch line.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Even in the FBI."

"Wait what?" Victor chokes out, his voice hoarse after his little coughing fit.

"Veronica has been working for the FBI, as a field agent, for about six years up until a couple of months ago. Now she's looking for a job."

"FBI? Are you kidding me?" Jefferson says, as his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Nope." Veronica says flatly, unimpressed that they don't believe her.

"Why'd you leave?" Ella asks, intrigued.

"I... I got bored with FBI life. You know catching criminals and saving the world. I'm retired now." Veronica says smiling at the young woman.

"So why do you want to work for us?" Killian asks; brows furrowed.

"Well, for starters it's closer to home, higher pay and less likely to get shot. Though I do miss it, and my partner." Veronica answers, sadly thinking of her brilliant partner and friend. "So, did I pass?" Veronica asks, looking around the room with a smile.

"Yep, I think you did." Victor says smiling at her.

"Yeah. We need someone to make sure we stay safe and that person just so happens to have worked for the FBI. I think you are hired." Snow says, smiling. Everyone else in the room slowly nods their heads, including a very happy and grinning Logan.

"Welcome to 'The Pirates', Tinkerbelle." Killian says as he leans across Logan to shake Veronica's hand, smirking at the nickname he just appointed her. Veronica reaches out and shakes the lead singer of the band's hand, signing the deal with an equally mischievous smirk plastered on her face.

"Thank you, Hook."


	3. Never Have I Ever

**Tinkerbelle and the Pirates Chapter 3: Never Have I Ever...**

**A/N: If anyone would like me to add anything in like little things or any kind of prompts I would love your input. For example one of my friends was reading the previous chapter over my shoulder and suggested I do "never have I ever" and I had so much fun doing this chapter! So ask/prompt away :)**

A two months later, on a Saturday night, found Veronica Mars surrounded by her rowdy new friends in a bar. They were celebrating the band's upcoming tour of America and that included having shots. It was their very first tour and the band was ecstatic. The tour was called 'A Pirates life for me'.

Veronica was laughing with Ruby, Logan, Snow and Victor as Jefferson told a hilarious story about when the band got stuck inside a supply cupboard on their first day at the studio and Logan found them after two hours.

"We were in their for two hours and we'd still be stuck in that cupboard if Logan hadn't found us. Killian needed the toilet and almost had to pee in a bucket." Jefferson says, chuckling softly at the memory while Veronica, Ruby and Victor couldn't stop laughing. Logan grins and Snow giggles sweetly.

"I was sooo glade that Logan found us before that happened. I love him but I don't think I could have survived that." Victor says, wiping away a tear after laughing so hard.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Killian says, walking up to the group at the bar. They just burst out laughing again, while Jefferson explained why they were hysterical.

"If I remember it properly Victor was the one who decided to shut the door, after he came inside the cupboard, to piss us off. And then he couldn't get the door back open." Killian says to them as he sits down next to Jefferson. The laughter dies down and they all start breathing normally again.

"Hey, where'd Ella and Sean get to?" Ruby asks over the noise of the bar.

"Ella, the poor lass, was feeling ill, so our Prince took her home." Killian answers, signalling to the barkeeper. "Anyone for another round?"

"More shots?" Victor asks Killian with mock shock on his face, "Why do you even have to ask!" He says grinning. The rest of the group cheers and Ruby wolf whistles, kissing Victor's cheek.

"Another round of shots mate. Thanks." Killian tells the barkeeper.

"To the Pirates!" Logan yells, clinking her shot glass with the rest of the party.

"Here, here." Snow yells out. Everyone downs their shots in one and cheer, slamming the glass on the bar in front of them. Victor puts his arm around Ruby's shoulders and kisses her soundly on the mouth. She kisses him back and the group groans.

"Too much PDA!" Veronica says, as Jefferson throws peanuts at them to make them stop. They pull apart and laugh at their friends.

xPiratesx

The small party decides to catch a cab to Logan's massive apartment, where they drunkenly start a game of billiards.

"Oh! I know. Why don't we play a game of 'I've Never'?" Ruby says, taking her shot and sinking a ball easily.

"Nah." Logan says, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, it would be fun." Snow says, sitting next to Jefferson on the sofa. Jefferson grunts his approval with a nod. Killian nods as he grabs another beer.

"Ok." Veronica agrees, nudging Logan in the ribs. "Come on Logan."

"Fine." He says, smiling at Veronica. Both recalling the last time they played the game with a nostalgic smiles.

"Sounds like fun." Sean says. He had rejoined the group after he dropped off Ella at his place.

"Victor?" Ruby says, smiling flirtatiously at him and winking.

"Hell yeah." He says, winking back at her.

"Yay!" She yells jumping up and down. "Ok, me first... I've never not under-age drank." Ruby says, not drinking and smirking at Sean who smiles back at her and drinks some of his beer. Killian slaps him on the back and chuckles. Everyone looks at Snow who doesn't drink.

"It was one time and I was twenty." She says blushing at both her rebelliousness and lack of it. Logan doesn't drink; neither does Killian, Veronica, Jefferson and Victor. Ruby smiles, and gestures around the room for someone else to have a go.

"I've never... not been arrested." Logan says smirking at Veronica and taking a drink.

"What does that mean?" Snow asks.

"It means, drink it you have been arrested before." Logan says, as Veronica takes a long drink, smirking at him.

"Hey, I thought you worked for the FBI? Doesn't that mean you arrest not get arrested?" Victor asks, looking at Veronica with a mix between confusion and respect.

"Yeah, well Veronica was a bit of a rebel when we were younger. Still is." Logan says, grinning. Everyone looks around the room again, only to see Killian raise his beer to his lips and drink.

"Stole a car once, when I was fourteen. It was to piss off my foster parents. I didn't go to juvy because the owner of the car took pity on me. He saw the bruises from my foster dad." He says, a darkness passing over his eyes. The room goes silent and Logan goes over to him and pats his shoulder, having the same emotional and physical scars to prove he knew how Killian felt.

"I've never planted a bong in Logan Echolls' locker to piss him off." Veronica says, after a pause, trying to break the tension. Killian bursts out laughing.

"Please enlighten us of this event Tink?" He says grinning, his eyes thankful.

"Fist off, Logan's fault completely." She says smirking at Logan. "Well, it all started when I cut down someone who was duct-taped to a flagpole..."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to leave a review. Prompts would be funny and nice.**


End file.
